gaiamocracyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Markus Möller
Gaiamocracy Initiative zur Entfaltung planetaren Bewusstseins Die GAIAMOCRACY-Initiative-zur Entfaltung Planetaren Bewusstseins besteht erstlich im Zusammenwirken von Einzelpersonen, deren gemeinsames Ziel die Verbreitung der Botschaft von GAIAMOCRACY ist. „Die Erde ist ein Lebewesen und wir sind Teil davon“. Da die Menschen auf der Welt die einzigen Lebewesen sind, die die Vielfalt des Lebens systematisch veröden und mit selbstgeschaffenen Strömungen von Leid, Hass und Vernichtung Leben nehmen, sind Möglichkeiten im Denken und Handeln aufzuzeigen und zur Entfaltung zu bringen, um einen Bewusstseinsprozess zu schaffen für das, was Leben fördert und erfreut, sowie der Rolle gewahr zu werden, ein Teil von diesem großen ganzen sein zu sein. : Nur „Möglichkeiten im Denken und Handeln aufzuzeigen“, Meisterchen, das wird nicht genügen. Weil, wie s einer meiner zahllosen Gurus, der olle Onkel Doktor aus Kalifornien, Arthur Janov is his name, mal, sinngemäß, formulierte: „''Wer nicht fühlt, braucht Beweise''.“ Das bedeutet, anders rum: Wer fühlt, braucht keine Beweise. Wer fühlt, braucht sich auch nicht einer „Rolle gewahr zu werden“. Weil, wer fühlt, fühlt eben. Und wer nicht fühlt, fühlt eben nicht. Das läßt sich nich wech reden und da helfen keine Pillen ... „Weil wir nur fühlen, was wir fühlen können und nicht fühlen, was wir nicht fühlen können, können wir niemals wissen, ob wir völlig (fully) fühlen, bevor wir fühlen, was wir vorher nicht fühlen konnten.“ ARTHUR JANOV : ... so is das nu ma. fz Gaiamo (Diskussion) 15:38, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Weltbürgerinitiative zur Förderung globaler Demokratie Diese Weltbürgerinitiative fördert und fordert die Eigenschaften, Gedanken und Funktionen eines qualitativ hochwertigen demokratischen globalen Systems. Kern ist die Einrichtung eines UN-Parlaments und die Etablierung einer Weltbürgergesetzgebung. "Eine Parlamentarische Versammlung bei den UN wäre ein entscheidender Schritt um die Entwicklung einer globalen Gemeinschaft von Weltbürgern zu fördern. Eine Parlamentarische Versammlung bei den Vereinten Nationen - auf englisch "United Nations Parliamentary Assembly" (UNPA) - wäre das erste parlamentarische Gremium, das die Bürger der Welt in den Vereinten Nationen repräsentieren würde. Eine UNPA wird als erster praktischer Schritt auf dem Weg zu dem langfristigen Ziel eines Weltparlaments angesehen. Die demokratische Mitwirkung auf globale Institutionen ausweiten und den politischen Willen dafür aufbauen. Für eine Zukunft, in der demokratische globale Institutionen Weltrecht anwenden, die Rechte und Freiheiten aller Bürger dieser Welt schützen und dabei die Vielfalt und die Autonomie nationaler und lokaler Gemeinschaften sicherstellen." Komitee für eine demokratische UNO. Mehr lesen, sehen und hören - mitmachen * http://www.kdun.org/de/ Komitee für eine demokratische UNO * http://de.unpacampaign.org/ * http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parlamentarische_Versammlung_bei_den_Vereinten_Nationen * http://blog.unpacampaign.org/2013/01/the-unexpected-discovery-of-earth-on-the-way-to-the-moon/ * Dokumentarfilm «World Vote Now». Filmer Joel Marsden über globale Demokratie http://vimeo.com/51999542 * democraciaglobal.org.ar Democracia Global * www.gfbv.de Gesellschaft für bedrohte Völker-International * www.wfm.org World Federalist Movement 2020*Vision Ltd. Weltbürgerinitiative zur Bildung einer Weltbürgergesetzgebung Die Ausgestaltung eines globalen direktdemokratischen Weltbürgergesetzgebungsverfahrens ist Ziel dieser Initiative. Weltweite Direkte Demokratie braucht eine globale Weltbürgergesetzgebung. Der Weg zum Weltbürgerentscheid liegt im Wollen jedes einzelnen Individuums, in der Ausgestaltung von Global Governance Strukturen sowie in der Umsetzung von Reformvorschlägen für die UNO. Dort insbesondere in der Errichtung eines Weltparlaments. Die UNPA Campaign schreitet mit Ihrem Aufruf für eine Parlamentarische Versammlung der Vereinten Nationen zukunftsweisend zu einem Weltparlament voran. So könnte diese Weltbürgerinitiative z.B. auf alle politischen Ebenen einwirken und dann in die UNO eingehen. Über die United Nations Parliamentary Assembly (UNPA) oder ein späteres Weltparlament könnte dann ein obligatorisches Weltbürgerreferendum erfolgen, in der sich die Menschheit entscheidet, ob und welche Form einer Weltbürgergesetzgebung es sich geben möchte. Alle politischen Entscheidungen und Bestrebungen spielen sich zwischen Global Governance und Local Governance ab. Mögliche Verfahren der Direkten Demokratie könnten nach dem Subsidiaritätsprinzip erfolgen. Supranational ist die Europäische Union beispielhaft und mit dem ersten Schritt der Europäischen Bürgerinitiative (EBI) auf dem Weg zur EU-Bürgergesetzgebung. Es fehlen natürlich noch das Europäische Bürgerbegehren (EBB) und der Europäische Bürgerentscheid (EBE). Auf nationalstaatlicher Ebene gibt es teilweise fortschrittliche Volksgesetzgebung. Die Regionalebenen und Kommunalebenen sind in vielen Demokratien ausgebauter und bisweilen qualitativ gut einsatzbereit. Wenn rechtliche Rahmen, politischer Wille, zivilgesellschaftliche Kräfte, technische Möglichkeiten weltumspannend miteinander verbunden werden, steigt die Chance einer Verwirklichung globaler Demokratie. Folgende Instrumente Direkter Demokratie auf globaler Ebene kann es geben: : Weltbürgerinitiative : Weltbürgerbegehren : Weltbürgerentscheid : Obligatorische Referenden : Fakultative Referenden : Ergänzende Partizipationsformen (online/offline) : Demokratieprinzipien, Zugangschancen und Rechtssystem Die Weltbürgergesetzgebung ist auf der Erde ein Verfahren mit drei Stufen: Eine Weltbürgerinitiative stellt einen Antrag zu einem Gesetzentwurf, Weltbürgerbegehren und Weltbürgerentscheid zum Antrag können folgen. Alle Bewohner der Erde haben das Recht, dem Weltparlament im Rahmen seiner Zuständigkeit bestimmte Gegenstände der politischen Willensbildung zu unterbreiten. Stimmt das Weltparlament einem Gesetzentwurf oder einem Antrag auf Auflösung des Weltparlamets innerhalb von vier Monaten nicht zu, findet auf Verlangen der Vertreter der Weltbürgerinitiative ein Weltbürgerbegehren statt. Entspricht das Weltparlament nicht binnen zwei Monaten dem zulässigen Weltbürgerbegehren, findet innerhalb von drei weiteren Monaten ein Weltbürgerentscheid statt. Die Weltverfassung der Erde ergänzt die repräsentative Demokratie mit Elementen der Weltbürgergesetzgebung. In einem Artikel der Weltverfassung kann es heißen: Alle Führungsmacht geht vom Weltbürgertum aus. Sie wird vom Weltbürgertum in Wahlen und Abstimmungen und durch besondere Organe der Gesetzgebung, der vollziehenden Gewalt und der Rechtsprechung ausgeübt. Gesetzesvorlagen können aus der Mitte des Weltparlaments, durch die Weltregierung und im Wege eines Weltbürgerbegehrens eingebracht werden. Hierzu muss ein dreistufiges Verfahren durchlaufen werden, das mit einer Weltbürgerinitiative eingeleitet wird und ggf. über das Weltbürgerbegehren bis zum Weltbürgerentscheid geführt werden kann. 1. Stufe: Weltbürgerinitiative : 200.000.000 Unterzeichner benötigt 2. Stufe: Weltbürgerbegehren : 1.000.000.000 Unterzeichner benötigt 3. Stufe: Weltbürgerentscheid : erforderliche Mehrheiten Die Weltbürgerinitiative zur Bildung einer Weltbürgergesetzgebung ist im Projekt Planetare Demokratie in der Kategorie Planetare Plastik der Gaiamocracy Initiative zur Entfaltung planetaren Bewusstseins verortet. Diese Ideen bieten mögliche Lösungsansätze und viel Diskussionspotenzial. Herausforderungen die uns die Energie spüren und fühlen lassen, die Frieden und Leben fördern können. DIE ERDE IST EIN LEBEWESEN UND WIR SIND TEIL DAVON | www.Gaiamocracy.org | Gaiamocracy Initiative zur Entfaltung planetaren Bewusstseins | Gaiamocracy Foundation | info@gaiamocracy.org By The Way Nabend Meister. Die Wörter „Schaffung“ bzw „schaffen“, hat mal wer zu mir gesagt, haben irgendwie was negatives an sich. Weil ... zB: „Dich schaffe ich auch noch!“ THINK TWICE, Meister. fz JaHn 19:38, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : ja, finde ich auch noch unstimmig. so, etwas besser. fz --mamö (Diskussion) 09:20, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) PS Nichttun ... PPS So, wie ich es sehe, ist die GAIAMOCRACY-Initiative erstlich eine Initiative zur Entfaltung planetaren Bewußtseins ... nicht mehr und nicht weniger. fz JaHn 19:47, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : sehe ich auch so. --mamö (Diskussion) 09:20, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) PPPS Siehe auch ... WIKIPEDIA-Auskunft ... fz JaHn 20:02, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ephemer Siehe zB da >>> http://de.wiktionary.org/wiki/ephemer ... fz JaHn 22:05, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Last But Not Least Definitiv ist weltweite Demokratie mitnichten erforderlich für die Entfaltung planetaren Bewußtseins. Womöglich sogar nicht mal zweckdienlich. Wer weiß? fz JaHn 22:12, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) zK >>> http://www.jahn-henne.de/unikult/preamble01.htm ... fz JaHn 02:10, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vorschlag Hi Meisterchen. Was hältst Du davon, all Dein Geschreibsel von dieser Deiner sogenannten Benutzer-Diskussions-Seite und Deiner sogenannten Benutzer-Seite zu verteilen auf, ähm, separate Seiten, wo da wer auch ma wer was dafür bzw dagegen sagen bzw schreiben können dürfte? Falls das womöglich wer möchte. Man weiß ja nie, ne. Bislang geht das jedenfalls SO nicht. Das kann s, so, wie ich es sehe, jedoch nicht sein. Wo sind wir denn hier? Etwa bei ... ARTE EVENTS ??? Nee, ne. fz JaHn 01:22, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Im Übigen bin ich dafür, daß Du ALLE Deine Beiträge, hier, in MEINEM GAIAMOCRACY-Dingsbums mit Deiner Signatur abschließt. Wenn Du nicht weißt, wie das machbar ist, scheu Dich nicht, mich zu fragen. fz JaHn 01:26, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sonniges Zitat, sinngemäß, von Hermann Scheer: „Im Wege des Nachdenkens den Ausweg finden aus überkommenen Handlungszwängen.“ fz JaHn 11:41, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) PS Guter Plan. Jedoch genügt es nicht, „die Prioritäten politischen Handelns zu ändern“ (ebenfalls Hermann Scheer). Er, Hermann Scheer, verpeilte es, individuelle Bedingtheiten mit in seine Rechnung zu nehmen. Und er, der olle Onkel Doktor aus Kalifornien, Arthur Janov is his name, der verpeilte es, die gesellschaftliche Dimension mit in seine Rechnung zu nehmen. Und da sitzen wir nun, auf den Schultern von Riesen, und wissen nicht recht, which way to go. I say You what: We are ... Pfadfinder! :o) fz JaHn 11:49, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Manno ... ... mach mit. Bitte. fz JaHn 21:06, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC)